Sheldon's Amnesia
by Rescue45
Summary: Sheldon has amnesia and his friends try to help him get it back.


Sheldon's Amnesia

Leonard was in the waiting room when Howard, Penny, and Raj came in and asked what happened. Leonard explained that he was in Sheldon's lab and reached for a can on a shelf, knocking it down on Sheldon's head. Sheldon was knocked out and the ambulance brought him to the hospital.

Howard said, "You had Sheldon ride in an ambulance?"

Penny said, "With all those germs?"

Leonard looking nervous said, "Well, I'm not going to tell him that part."

Raj raised his eyebrows and said, "He won't hear it from me."

The doctor came in and asked, "Are you Sheldon Cooper's friends?"

Leonard looked at everyone and said, "We're the closest thing to friends he's ever going to have. How is he?"  
"I'm Doctor Williams and I'm afraid I have some bad news about your friend. He has amnesia."

Leonard said, "Amnesia. You mean he can't remember the accident?"

"No. I'm afraid he can't remember anything. I had to tell him his name."

The four friends put their heads down. Penny said, "Maybe if he sees us, he'll remember us."

Dr. Williams said, "There's always a chance seeing things familiar to him will jar his memory."

Leonard looking hopeful said, "Lets go see him then."

"Hold on a minute. I have to warn you that there may be some personality changes. I don't know what he was like before this, but now he's… well he's…"

Howard said, "A pompous ass?"

"Something like that." The doctor looked at his patient's friends to see their reactions. He was a little surprised when they didn't look upset.

At the same time, Leonard said, "No change there." Penny said, "That's nothing new." Raj said, "That's Sheldon." Howard said, "I was hoping he'd change."

They went into Sheldon's room at the same time. They gathered around his bed. Penny said, "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Are you my girlfriend? Cause if you are I hit the jackpot." The boys turned their heads and chuckled.

Penny looked shocked and said, "Well, uh no. I'm your… I live next door."

"Too bad." He raised his eyebrows, "Have we ever…?"

She cut him off, "No, we haven't." She turned her head away and whispered, "And we never will." She looked at Leonard and said, "He's all yours."

Leonard said, "Sheldon, do you remember me?"

"If I remembered any of you I wouldn't have amnesia would I? I thought I was the one in the hospital. The doctor told me you people were smart. I don't see smart."

Howard whispered to Raj, "He sure seems the same."

Raj whispered back, "Are we sure he has amnesia?"

Sheldon cut his eyes at the two of them and said, "It's rude to whisper around the sick. Do you know something I don't? Did the doctor tell you I'm going to die and you don't want to tell me? My God, what's wrong with me?" His voice was becoming more panicky the more he spoke.

Penny put her hand on his shoulder and said, "No, sweetie. You're not going to die. You're fine."

Sheldon's voice was very sarcastic, as usual. "If I was fine I would remember you, wouldn't I?" His voice changed to almost seductive, "Are you sure you're not my girlfriend?"

Leonard said, "Sheldon, Penny's not your girlfriend. You do have a girlfriend her name is Amy."

"But I like Penny." He raised his eyebrows in a seductive manner.

Penny started walking towards the door and said, "This is creepy. I'll come back later."

As Penny opened the door to leave she bumped into Amy who was just coming in.

Amy went to Sheldon's bedside and said, "Sheldon, this is ridiculous you need to stop this nonsense. You were not hit hard enough to cause this kind of injury."

Sheldon looked away from the guys and turned towards Amy and said, "Who are you?"

"I am Amy Farrah Fowler. I am your girlfriend."

Sheldon's eyes widened and in a rather matter-of-fact voice said, "No. I don't want you as my girlfriend." His tone changed to a softer lower tone and said, "I want Penny."

Amy turned her gaze from Sheldon to the three guys and said, "I guess he really does have amnesia."

The doctor let Sheldon go home with Leonard and the rest of his friends to see if the familiar surroundings would help him get his memory back.

Sheldon asked about why they had to take the steps instead of the elevator. Leonard shrugged his shoulders and said, "You broke the elevator a few years ago."

Raj and Howard laughed. Howard started to say something but Leonard said, "Shhh, it's not like he's going to remember it anyway."

"I broke the elevator. How?"

"It's a long story, buddy."

"The doctor at the hospital said I was a doctor. He also said I work in a lab. What am I a doctor of? Do I analyze urine samples for infections?"

Leonard, Howard and Raj all chuckled and said, "Yes."

Raj whispered as he looked up to the heavens, "We are all going to hell for this."

Inside the small two bedroom apartment, Howard sat in Sheldon's spot on his couch. Raj smiled and said, "Sheldon, you always sit here." He pointed to the right side arm rest of the couch." Leonard shook his head.

Sheldon sat down on the arm rest and said, "This doesn't seem right. Are you sure I always sit here?" Leonard went into the kitchen.

Raj and Howard nodded. Howard chuckling said, "You don't like sitting anywhere else."

Raj added, "You say it fits your butt." The two of them laughed.

Leonard looked at them. They were all having fun at Sheldon's expense and he knew Sheldon deserved it, but wasn't going to let it go too far. Then he shook his head and thought 'what am I thinking. This may be our only chance to get even with him for everything he's done to us.' He made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Sheldon but he cut in horizontal instead of diagonally like Sheldon always insisted on. He brought the sandwich to Sheldon and said, "Here you go, buddy."

"Why thank you, Lenny."

"No, Sheldon it's Leonard. My name is Leonard, not Lenny."

"Lenny, Leonard, not much difference."

Sheldon ate his sandwich and looked around the apartment. Nothing seemed familiar to him. Leonard set up the Star Trek 3D Chess game. He thought this was his one chance to beat Sheldon at it. Raj and Howard watched as Sheldon beat Leonard in just twelve moves.

"Lenny, it's no fun if you let me win."

Embarrassed that Sheldon won even though he had amnesia, he said, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I couldn't help but let you win."

Howard said, "Sheldon, you promised to sell me your mint-conditioned 1966 Captain Kirk action figure for ten dollars. Here's your ten dollars."

Sheldon said, "A grown man playing with dolls. It's a wonder I haven't sold it to you before now. You're actually going to give me ten dollars for a doll?" He reached out his hand and took the ten dollar bill.

Leonard took the bill and shoved it back in Howard's hand and said, "No, Sheldon, you're not going to sell him that." He looked at Howard, "Come on guys, a little fun is one thing, but…"

Howard put his head down as if he was ashamed of what he tried to do, "Okay, that was wrong." He lifted his head back up and said, "Can I see if he'll sell me his comic book collection?"

"No. Now, both of you get out of here." He pushed them out of the door.

As they were leaving, Sheldon said, "I have comic books too. Good, God, what kind of man am I?"

Leonard showed Sheldon around the apartment and pointed out things that were his and things that were Sheldon's. Leonard explained that Sheldon liked things like Star Trek, Star Wars, playing board games, Lord of the Rings and playing games on their X-box. Sheldon asked, "Am I a nerd or something?"

Leonard sadly said, "We're all nerds, Sheldon."

"What do we do now?" Sheldon asked.

"Well today is Thursday and we eat at the Cheesecake Factory on Thursdays." Leonard called Howard and Raj and told them to meet him at the Cheesecake Factory.

Howard said, "But we eat pizza on Thursday's."

"Sheldon doesn't know that. Meet us there."

At the Cheesecake Factory, Leonard and Sheldon were met by Howard, Raj and Amy. Penny gave them a different table than they usually sat. She said that she would bring them their drinks.

Sheldon said, "How do you know what we drinks we want? You haven't even asked us."

"Because you always…" She realized this could be fun. She said, "I'm sorry, you're right. What would you like?"

Sheldon picked up a menu that was lying on the table and said, "Since I've never been here before I'd like to study the menu a few minutes before making my decision."

Amy put her menu down and said, "Sheldon, you've been coming here for years. You know this menu better than you know your name."

"Well that's obvious, since I have amnesia and don't remember my name. I swear, I would think I would surround myself by people smarter than this." Amy picked her menu back up and ignored the snide remark.

Sheldon put the menu down and said, "I'll start with lemonade."

Penny looked at everyone at the table, knowing that's the only drink he ever drinks, said, "Sheldon, sweetie, you don't like lemonade."

"I don't? I didn't know I didn't. What do I like?"

"You like Dr. Pepper."

"Really, Dr. Pepper? I guess I'll have Dr. Pepper then."  
Everyone else said they'd have their usual. Sheldon said, "Lenny, or I mean Leonard, what do I like to eat?"

Howard, realizing this was his chance to get Sheldon to order something else besides his usual hamburger said, "You don't like hamburgers. Order anything else."

"You guys sure have been a big help to me. I guess I'm lucky to have friends like you."

After they ate dinner, Penny convinced them to eat desert, which is something they don't usually do. Sheldon does not eat desert at the Cheesecake Factory. Sheldon asked Leonard again if he was sure Amy was his girlfriend instead of Penny. "I just can't believe I would have coitus with Amy instead of Penny." Howard had just taken a sip of his drink and spit it out as he started laughing. Raj laughed and so did everyone else except for Amy. Her feelings were obviously hurt although she tried not to show it.

Everyone else had gone home and it was just Sheldon and Leonard at their apartment. As Sheldon was looking around more he saw a stack of papers in a desk in his room. He brought them out to show Leonard and said, "Lenny, what's this?"

"Sheldon, please, try to remember my name is Leonard. Leonard, got it?"

"Yes, well I'm sorry. I'd think you'd be a little more understanding since I can't even remember my own name."

"I'm sorry. What's what?"

Sheldon handed him the stack of papers that was the roommate agreement Sheldon had made him sign years ago when he first moved in. "That's our roommate agreement."

"Roommate agreement? Who could possibly follow these ridiculous rules? Who could possibly remember all of them? I mean we have scheduled time to move our bowels? This was your idea wasn't it?"

"Sure it was. If you want to revoke it you can tear it up. I only wrote it as a social experiment project."

"It's not real then?"

"No. No, it's not real. That silly thing, tear it up if you want to."

"Why was it in my room?"

Leonard thought a minute and said, "Oh, you just wanted to read it."

"Good." Sheldon took the papers into the kitchen and threw it in the trash can. Leonard smiled and silently said, "Yes" as he made a fist with his hand and brought it towards his torso.

As Sheldon was getting ready for bed Leonard told him that he usually slept in a t shirt. Sheldon asked, "Why do I have pajamas?"

"Well, you have pajamas in case company comes over."

That seemed logical to Sheldon and he went to sleep. At about five a.m. Leonard woke to the sound of Sheldon screaming. He jumped up and ran into Sheldon's room, turned on the light and said, "Sheldon, what's wrong?"

"Leonard, why am I wearing a t shirt to bed? Why am I not wearing my railroad pajamas. I always wear my railroad pajamas on Thursdays." He looked around the room and said, "How did I get here. I remember being in the lab. Leonard, how did I get home?"

Leonard sat on the bed next to Sheldon and said, "Listen to me okay, buddy." Sheldon nodded. "You were hit on the head and forgot who you were. We have been trying to help you all day remember who you are."

"I forgot who I was?"

"Yeah." Leonard smiled saying, "But it looks like you got your memory back."

"That doesn't explain how I ended up going to bed in just a t shirt."

"I tried to get you into your pajamas, but you insisted on this."

Sheldon said, "You may leave now." Leonard looked at him and he said, "So I can put my Thursday's pajamas on."

Leonard started to leave and asked, "Sheldon, do you remember anything that happened today?"

"No, Leonard. I only remember being in the lab then waking up here. Thank you for taking care of me today."

Leaving Leonard said, "All of us took care of you, Sheldon. You're welcome."

Leonard left closing the door behind him. He was glad that Sheldon had his memory back. It was fun to mess with him for a day, but he didn't want his friend to really lose it.

Sheldon put on his pajamas and looked at his Captain Kirk action figure that Howard had tried to buy hours earlier. The memory of what transpired during came back to him and he said, "I'd never sell you." Then he looked at the door and said, "And if he thinks he's seen the last of the roommate agreement, he has another thing coming. The roommate agreement will be reprinted with amendments to include a clause in case of amnesia." He quietly called Amy and apologized for everything he did. He hurt her feelings and actually felt bad about it. She said that she understood and that his remembering what the others did to him while his memory was gone would be their secret. He slipped back into bed and went to sleep.


End file.
